I Love you Sebastian
by Aoi-Umay
Summary: "Ciel aku mencintaimu... maukah kau menjadi kekasihku" / "Sebastian... apa kau gila"."Kau seenaknya mengungkapkan perasaanmu di depan umum seperti ini, apa kau tak punya otak. Hah!" Warn : AU, OOC, typo, oneshot, yaoi-SebasCiel, Lime (Maybe...?)


Ide ini tiba-tiba terlintas pagi tadi dengan berusaha menyelesaikannya dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya, saya harap ceritanya tidak mengecewakan... *tebar kiss bye* #dibantai massa

Niat awalnya pengen bernista ria tapi sayang imajinasi saya tak mengizinkan saya untuk berubah menjadi fujoshi yang nista parah. Wkkkk~

Abaikan ocehan saya...

**Enjoy Reading ^o^**

I LOVE YOU, SEBASTIAN...

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso, **

saya hanya pinjam SebasCiel untuk keisengan saya semata

**Rate:**

**T semi M atau Rate M **

**Pairing:**

**SebasCiel**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, typo, Jelas-jelas Yaoi, oneshot, Lime **

Bagi yang bukan** Fujoshi **silahkan klik** Back**

**R&R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel aku mencintaimu... maukah kau menjadi kekasihku" ungkap seorang pemuda berwajah pangeran yang tengah berlutut di depan seorang pemuda berwajah cute didepannya.

Terdengar sorak sorai memenuhi ruang kelas sebuah Universitas dipinggiran kota London, cibiran juga mulai terdengar samar-samar dari beberapa gadis yang tengah bergosip, sedangkan para pria meneriaki dengan penuh semangat pernyataan cinta nekat yang hadir didepan mereka

PLAKKKK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat pada wajah porselen sang pejuang cinta, manik merahnya nampak membelalak kaget, saat menyadari tangan mungil pemuda didepannya itulah yang membuat pipi pucatnya menjadi memerah dan meninggalkan cap tangan yang terlihat samar

"Sebastian... apa kau gila" seru pemuda yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh kelas. Kelas yang awalnya riuh kini mendadak hening setelah peristiwa penamparan yang dilakukan oleh Ciel

"Kau seenaknya mengungkapkan perasaanmu di depan umum seperti ini, apa kau tak punya otak. Hah!" maki Ciel tepat didepan hidung sang raven

Wajah sang raven ikut mengeras mendengar makian sang calon kekasih, dia sudah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, namun kenapa makian yang dia terima.

Sebastian benar-benar tak terima diperlakukan tidak terhormat seperti ini, setelah semua perjuangannya untuk memutuskan beberapa wanita yang menjadi teman kencannya, dan harus menerima ejekan teman-temannya saat Sebastian mengungkapkan akan banting setir menjadi seorang guy.

Dan inilah yang dia dapat, keberanian untuk menyatakan cinta pada yang pujaan hati yang menyeretnya menjadi seorang guy malah dijawab dengan makian keras

"Kau tahu Sebastian... Kau orang gila!" bentak Ciel sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan ruang kelas

Seisi kelas mulai kasak-kusuk lagi setelah hening beberapa saat, sedangkan Sebastian memilih bangkit dari tempatnya berlutut, dengan tangan masih mengepal keras kerena kesal, kaki jenjangnya menendang pintu hingga terdengar bunyi BRAKKK yang memekakan telinga

oooOoOooo

Sesampainya Ciel di dalam kamar sewaanya, dia langsung menjatuhkan diri ke arah kasur keras di sudut ruang. Pemuda pendek itu hanya sanggup menyewa sebuah kamar kecil didekat kampusnya, kamar kecil itu hanya berisi sebuah kasur lipat tanpa ranjang, sebuah lemari kecil, sebuah meja belajar yang menyatu dengan rak buku, juga sebuah toilet disudut yang lain. kehidupan orang tuanya di desa yang jauh dari kata kaya, membuat Ciel harus bisa menghemat uang yang diberikan orang tuanya untuk membiayai kehidupannya di kota London.

"Huft..." Ciel menghela nafas panjang saat mengenang kejadian siang tadi, Ciel mengantuk-antukkan kepala bersurai kelabu ke arah kasur kerasnya berharap peristiwa siang tadi terlepas dari ingatannya

"Si bodoh itu apa dia tidak tahu bagaimana situasiku" gumam Ciel sambil menerawang jauh ke arah langit-langit kamarnya

"Sial" umpatnya sebelum akhirnya dia membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal dan terlelap

oooOoOooo

Ciel membuka manik birunya saat menyadari ada yang mengedor pintu kamarnya dengan kasar

"Uh... siapa orang gila yang menganggu tidurku" omel Ciel pada tamu yang belum dia ketahui. Dengan enggan Ciel mengayunkan langkah menuju pintu dan memutar kunci. Ciel sudah siap memaki tamu yang tak diundangnya itu saat kenop pintu mulai dibukanya, namun...

GREEP

Sebuah tangan kekar membungkap mulut Ciel, sedang tangan yang lain menyeret tubuh pendeknya untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri dengan kasar

'Apa-apaan ini' batin Ciel, ruangan yang minim cahaya itu membuat Ciel tak dapat mengenali siapa maniak yang menyergapnya itu, namun satu hal yang dapat dia yakini pria itu tidak berniat baik padanya.

Dengan masih membekap mulut Ciel, pria itu mendorong kuat tubuh si pendek ke arah dinding tedekat, membuat Ciel memejamkan mata sejenak saat kepalanya berantuk dinding kamarnya yang keras, nyeri dikepala Ciel membuatnya jadi sudah berkonsentrasi pada situasi yang tengah dihadapinya

Sepersekian detik kemudian Ciel langsung menbelalakkan matanya saat sebuah bibir basah menyentuh bibir mungilnya, si pendek itu berusaha memberontak atas perlakuan pria yang jauh lebih tegap darinya, tapi tubuh ringkih itu tak mampu memberikan pergerakan yang berarti, apalagi dengan tubuh yang dihimpit sosok tinggi tegap dihadapanya itu.

Ciel memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindar dari kecupan sang maniak, tapi sang maniak tak ambil pusing karena tujuannya sudah tercapai, ya... ciuman itu hanya pengalih perhatian supaya si maniak bisa mengikat tangan Ciel dengan tali yang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan" teriak Ciel, saat dia menyadari kedua tangannya telah terikat

Ciel kembali terbelalak kaget, di hadapannya kini berdiri sesosok pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan mantel musim dingin yang kerahnya dinaikkan hingga sampai menutupi mulutnya, dan topi hitam yang menutupi rambut dan menyembunyikan manik matanya

"Siapa kau?" bentak Ciel dengan suaranya yang mulai bergetar

Tanya Ciel hanya dijawab dengan seringai lebar sang maniak, yang sedetik kemudian menghadiahkan Ciel sebuah lilitan kain dimulutnya untuk membekap teriakan dan ocehannya.

"Hmmmffff..." lirihnya, manik birunya mulai mengabur, dia tak menyangka akan mengalami kemalangan seperti ini

Melihat sang korban sudah hampir menangis, segera sang pria itu mendorong jatuh tubuh Ciel ke arah kasur lipat di ujung ruangan, membuat tubuh ringkih itu terjerembab menghantam kasur kerasnya.

Setelah melepas topi dan mantelnya, sosok penyerang itu segera menghampiri si surai kelabu dan segera memeluknya dari belakang, menghirup aroma lavender yang menyeruak dari balik surai kelabunya

"Hmm... baumu sangat mengoda Ciel" bisik sang penyerang sambil menyelusui leher jenjang Ciel dengan hidung dan mulutnya

Ciel merasa dialiri listrik saat pria itu menyentuh titik sensitif di lehernya, merasa mengenal suara yang tengah berbisik itu, sekuat tenaga Ciel menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap manusia yang menjamah tubuhnya. Manik birunya mendadak membulat saat dia tahu pria yang memelukanya sekarang ini adalah...

'Sebastian'

oooOoOooo

"Uh..." lengkuhnya tertahan, saat Ciel menyadari tangan kanan Sebastian yang sejak tadi membelai surai kelabunya kini berpindah membelai 'adik' Ciel diujung pahanya

Ciel ingin meronta dari sentuhan-sentuhan Sebastian yang makin membuatnya melayang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi tubuhnya tak dapat patuh pada hati si empunya, walaupun Ciel berusaha keras menolak pemaksaan ini, tapi tubuhnya menerima setiap rabaan tangan kekar itu dengan senang hati

"Hmm... kau manikmatinya Ciel?" bisik Sebastian lagi sambil menyapu daun telinga Ciel dengan lidah kenyalnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menekan kepala Ciel kearah kiri agar bibir Sebastian dapat leluasa memberikan kecupan, hisapan, dan gigitan pelan yang meninggalkan tanda-tanda abstrak di sekujur leher pucat Ciel, tak ketinggalan tangan kanannya masih terus memanjakan sang 'adik' Ciel yang makin hard

"Hmmff ... " Ciel berusaha merangkai kata agar Sebastian mau melapaskan bekapan kain pada mulutnya, tapi sayangnya usaha Ciel tak dihiraukan oleh Sebastian yang kini makin asyik menaik turunkan tanganya pada kemaluan Ciel dengan tempo yang bertambah cepat. Ciel menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang akan menyeruak keluar dari kemaluannya, Sebastian yang menyadari itu kembali berbisik dengan mesra ke arah telinga Ciel "Lepaskan saja dear... lepaskan semuanya"

Sedetik kemudian Ciel hanya dapat memecamkan mata saat semua spermanya tumpah ditangan si manik merah yang tengah menyeringai lebar

Dengan tubuh yang penuh peluh, nafas yang terengah-engah dan wajah yang semerah tomat, Ciel memasrahkan tubuhnya bersandar pada dada sang raven

Sadar bahwa Ciel tidak akan berteriak atau lebih tepatnya tidak akan mampu berteriak, perlahan Sebastian melepaskan ikatan pada mulut Ciel

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ciel sambil menghadap sang raven, manik birunya nampak berkaca-kaca

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu hukuman karena tadi siang kau mempermalukanku" balas Sebastian ketus

"Tolong lepaskan ikatanku" pinta Ciel di tengah nafasnya yang masih terenggah

Manik biru itu menatap Sebastian dengan sayu, membuat si raven tak punya alasan untuk tak melakukan apa yang dimintanya

"Maafkan aku" lirihnya pelan saat kedua tangannya telah terbebas

Sebastian semakin bingung dengan sikap pemuda yang dicintainya itu, jika dia tidak menyukainya kenapa dia meminta maaf

Kedua tangan munggil Ciel meraih pipi pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya, berusaha untuk menatap dengan lekat manik merah itu dengan manik biru yang dipunyainya

"Kau harus fahami situasiku saat ini, aku terpaksa melakukan hal itu padamu tadi siang" ucapnya membuat manik merah itu menbulat sempurna

"Apa maksudmu..." tuntut Sebastian

"Aku harus menjaga imageku tetap baik jika aku ingin pengajuan perpanjangan bea siswaku bisa dikabulkan" terang Ciel "Aku selalu berharap kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu seperti siang tadi, tapi tidak di depan umum" imbuhnya

Sebastian yang awalnya datang berniat untuk me'rape' Ciel malah dibuat terbingung-bingung dengan sikap pemuda yang telah menawan hatinya ini

Ciel sadar saat ini Sebastian tengah bingung mendengar penjelasaan darinya, tapi satu hal yang dia ingin Sebastian tahu bahwa dia juga mencintai pemuda bersurai hitam itu

Ciel mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher jenjang Sebastian, mengeliminasi jarak diantara wajahnya dan membisikan kalimat yang membuat Sebastian kembali menbelalakan matanya tak percaya

"Aku mencintaimu Sebastian Michaelis, sangat mencintaimu"

"Ciel..." lirihnya tak percaya

Ciel yang dapat melihat wajah Sebastian tengah tak percaya mengambil inisiatif untuk mengecup bibir seksi sang kekasih, hanya untuk menegaskan bahwa dia benar-benar mencintainya. Seulas senyum melebar seiring dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah sempurna Sebastian.

"Kau menyebalkan Ciel Phantomhive" gumam Sebastian geram "Akan ku buat kau menyesal, karena kau telah mempermainkaku" tambahnya gemas seraya menindih tubuh mungil Ciel

Sebastian yang tengah dilanda rasa bahagia sekaligus kesal dengan tingkah remaja yang satu ini segera melumat bibir mungil kekasihnya dengan gemas, awalnya Sebastian melumatnya dengan beringas, namun lama kelamaan menjadi melembut, menjadi penuh cinta dan penuh sayang

"Aku mencintaimu Ciel Phantomhive" ucapnya di tengah kegiataanya melumat bibir mungil sang kekasih

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu" balas Ciel sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang kekasih

Niat awal Sebastian yang hendak me'rape' Ciel, tidak benar-benar jadi me'rape' karena Ciel menerimanya dengan senang hati, dan malam itupun dihabiskannya berdua bersama sang kekasih. Rintihan, dan desahan panas dari kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu mengalun bagai simfoni yang indah mengudara seiring kegiatan panas mereka sepanjang malam.

**FiN**

Ada keluhan, makian, cacian atau pujian?

Silahkan klik **Review**


End file.
